


El abismo nos mira y se ríe.

by A_Normal_User



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Madness, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Narcissists Werewolfs, Possessive Behavior, Possibly canibalism, Smart Stiles, Supernatural supremacy, Villain Stiles, murders
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Normal_User/pseuds/A_Normal_User
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pensaba que la soledad y la humanidad irían de la mano en su mundo. Solo aquellos que habían sobrepasado los humanos conseguirían la felicidad. Y, a él, le tocaba conformarse con los restos. Y los restos eran una navaja de color del oro.</p><p>El Benefactor hace su oferta a un moribundo Stiles. Pero ¿quienes son los protegidos del benefactor? ¿Por que Stiles? Y, lo más importante ¿Quién es el Benefactor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El atardecer siempre había sido el momento en el que las cosas cambiaban. El día y la noche, lo mundano y lo sobrenatural o el sueño y la realidad. Por lo tanto, es normal que la historia que cuento empezase en ese momento. 

 

El cuarto estaba inundado por la luz del atardecer. Se había ido deslizando desde la ventana como un jarabe dorado, bañando los libros y papeles que se extendían por el suelo, en un vano intento de comprender un mundo lleno de sombras e ilusiones. Lentamente, llego a las botellas y frascos que estaban apoyados en las estanterías, llenos de acónito, ceniza de montaña y otras sustancias prestadas del druida local. Los cómics y posters habían caído hace un año de sus posiciones en la habitación y habían sido sustituidos por papeles, dibujos y cordeles multicolores. Algunos dirían que era la habitación de un loco, otros de un excéntrico, algunos de una persona extremadamente cauto, aunque inexperta en el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Era la habitación de Stiles Stilinski. Y fue a Stiles lo último que fue bañado por la luz ámbar como sus ojos. 

Se encontraba encorvado a los pies de su cama, temblando levemente, observando las sombras de los hilos entrelazados, buscando puntos en común, rogando en el silencio a las musas que le entregasen algo. Algo para entregarle a Scott o a Derek. Algo para poder hablar con la manada. Algo...para dejar de sentirse tan solo. Un temblor recorrió a la figura sedente del adolescente, recordando los últimos meses. Peter, los cazadores y el kanima eran problemas que habían desaparecido en el país que era el pasado, pero eso no implicaba que Beacon Hills estuviera a salvo. Sin embargo, aunque la mente afilada de Stiles había detectados los problemas, la manada no le habían entregado información. No era por protegerlo, no era por desconocimiento. Era desdén y desprecio. Las miradas de los hombres lobos se habían convertido, con los meses de relativa paz, en miradas burlonas hacia los humanos, con las excepciones de Lidia, por su "bansheidad", y de Allison, la cazadora. Incluso Scott estaba cayendo en ese complejo de superioridad, aunque nunca había llegado al extremo de los miembros de la manada Hale. Pero aun así estaba ahí, esas mirada de soslayo, esos movimientos de ojos burlones ante los comentarios de los humanos, incluso una suave risa nasal que acompañaba a sus inspiraciones del olor común del instituto. Estaban cambiando en algo horrible, pero no se daban cuenta.

Al principio, Stiles, no le había importado. Finalmente, Scott había dejado su papel de víctima y estaba disfrutando de su vida plena de hombre lobo. Sin embargo, lentamente, eso empezó a cambiar. Scott empezó a alejarse cada vez más. Los días que pasaban casi siempre juntos habían desaparecidos, sustituidos por notas apologéticas y mensajes de texto en el último minuto. Fue un proceso lento y casi intensivo, como si Scott estuviera planeando cada movimiento para producirle un daño extremo. Lo dejo plantado por una sesión de compras con Allison justo delante de la puerta del cine, lo dejo plantado mientras hacia el trabajo de química que ambos tenían que hacer por algo referente a Deaton -una excusa malísima, ya que Deaton nunca avisa de nada en el último minuto- y, lo peor de todo, en su cumpleaños, lo había dejado por que tenía una sesión de entrenamiento con la manada Hale durante una semana. Al parecer, durante los meses de abandono e insuficiencia de tiempo para pasar el tiempo con Stiles, se había convertido en un aliado, casí de la manada, de los Hale. Esos momentos se habían clavado en el alma de Stiles, como lo había hecho las garras de Peter en el cuello de Kate, sangrándolo, produciéndole un dolor extremo y matándolo por dentro. La pequeña figura del niño había vuelto a temblar, pero ahora estaba acompañado por lagrimas, que al negarse a abandonar sus ojos, se habían acumulado en estos, volviendo su mirada vidriosa. Dolía. Su corazón estaba desgarrado y sus emociones recorrían sin control la mente del menor, nublando su juicio más de lo que su propia enfermedad había conseguido en toda su vida. El dolor seguía empañando su mirada, la tristeza retorcía con fuerza su interior, la ira calentaba la sangre del menor y la envidia apretaba sus dientes. 

Le dolía el abandono de su mejor amigo, le entristecía la soledad que sufría y como su mundo había girado alrededor de Scott, le volvía iracundo el hecho de pensar en la traición que había sufrido en manos de su casi hermano y envidiaba a los hombres lobo, aunque no quería convertirse en uno. Sin embargo, la opción lógica seguía sin aparecer en su mente. El empujón que separaba el bien del mal seguía sin darse. Esa chispa divina de bondad y altruismo seguía brillando en el alma de Stiles Stilinski. Así pues, la venganza no era una opción. 

Finalmente, el último fragmento para darle sentido a esta escena salio de uno de los bolsillos de Stiles Stilinski. Era una navaja de afeitar. Parecía antigua, pero brillaba como el oro fundido al contacto con la luz del atardecer. Lagrimas dignas de un santo o de un anciano en su lecho de muerte empezaron a caer por el joven rostro de nuestro protagonista. Lagrimas que empaparon la cuchilla que iluminaba el ocaso. El dolor se había desbordado. 

Los nudillos del joven se aferraban con fuerza al mango de la herramienta que usaría esa tarde para quitarse la vida. La tristeza y la ira habían hecho un acuerdo y ahora un dolor insensible y caliente recorría todo su cuerpo, aumentando y resonando con cada latido. 

Cada emoción se mantenía gracias a un solo y mísero recuerdo. Un conjunto de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones en el cerebro del joven que no duraba ni una hora. Era un momento que le había abierto los ojos respecto a sus amigos y que le había roto el alma. 

Ese recuerdo no se remontaba demasiado atrás, meramente unos días antes. La salida del instituto estaba casi vacía, quedando los rezagados a causa de los clubes o por los castigos. Claramente, Stiles era uno de los segundos, debido a que volvió a tomar parte en lo que debería haber sido el castigo de su mejor lo que parecía, las habilidades superhumanas de Scott no estaban lo suficientemente afinados como para detectar al profesor acercarse. Lo único que tuvo que hacer Stiles fue soltar una risotada, cerca de Scott y todo calló hacia el como una avalancha. La condena fue una hora en la biblioteca, ayudando a la señora Lizbeth a ordenar libres. Era una mujer agradable, pero al segundo que la aguja del reloj dio la hora, su cuerpo se había lanzado, dando una demostración vergonzosa de sus pocas habilidades acrobáticas, que produjo una sonrisa en la boca de la bibliotecaria, en dirección a la puerta. Era viernes y el fin de semana lo había reservado junto con Scott, iba a ser la redención de su mejor amigo por tantos desplantes. Milagrosamente, se encontró con el moreno en la puerta. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro, iluminándose como un foco en el abismo. Sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad en dirección a su amigo, buscando sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero antes de que pudiese cogerlo desprevenido o ser advertido por los sentidos lupinos del chico escucho las tres palabras que iniciaron la tragedia. 

"Nos vemos mañana"

Tres palabras que resonaron en el alma de Stiles Stilinski y provocaron que sus emociones rugieran. Tres palabras que pararon unos segundos un corazón anhelante. Tres palabras que trastornarían el espacio y el tiempo. Tres palabras que matarían a Stiles Stilinski. 

Pero las emociones son fugaces como dibujos en la arena y la lógica empezó a empañar la traición con razonamientos satisfactorios para el joven. "Meramente se ha olvidado" "Solo se ha despedido de alguien, es una forma de despedirse muy común" "Sabes que estas aquí y solamente quería molestarte". ¡Oh!, el razonamiento de Stiles siempre era sorprendentemente compasivo con Scott, sin embargo el primer paso a la tragedia a había sido dado y una voz más fría y oscura le susurro al oído sin malicia. "Es cierto que se le ha olvidado, no eres lo suficientemente importante como para ser recordado por Scott McCall.", dijo la voz," Y es cierto que se estaba despidiendo, pero mira quien és", susurró la voz, sin un ápice de compasión. Los ojos de Stiles se fijarón en los rizos dorados de la persona que se despidió , en la flexibilidad con la que se dirigia hacia Erica y Boyd y la suave risa del chico mientras se despedía de Scott moviendo una mano. Issac. El dolor lo recorrió como una flecha, pero su mente seguía negando la verdad, en un vano intento de separarse de esa voz inflexible y helada. 

-Scott...-Llamó débilmente una voz que Stiles reconocía como la suya, pero que nunca había hablado con un tono tan atemorizado.

Su mejor amigo se giro, algo sorprendido por la presencia de Stiles, y lo miro con un ceño fruncido. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa por verlo ahi y lo miraban como un error insolucionable o algo parecido.- Hola, Stiles -Respondió al segundo.- Gracias por lo de la clase de Literatura...tenía cosas que hacer. - Dijo con un tono de voz alegre y con algo de gratitud, como el de alguien al que le has prestado los deberes. Sabe que lo que hizo estaba mal, pero no tenía ningún tipo de reparo en volver a hacerlo. 

-Si, lo entiendo..-dijo Stiles y esas palabras se habían vuelto amargas en su paladar por el número de veces que lo había repetido.- Pero...¿te acuerdas de lo de mañana? -le pregunto con una débil sonrisa y con una esperanza aún más débil.

-¿Lo de mañana? -pregunto Scott, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.- Mañana...-Al parecer, al lobo se le había aparecido un ángel, pues la idea que se estaba tratando entró en su cabeza.-¡Ah, si! Tengo que decirte algo...no puedo ir...-Dijo mientras elevaba su brazo y se rascaba la nuca, en un gesto inocente y con una expresión de búsqueda de redención.- Tengo cosas que hacer...

Otro elemento que empujaría la continuación de esta tragedia y distingiría este momento de los otros en el que Scott lo había plantado apareció. La melena de Allison apareció por un recodo de la visión de Scott y,como un resorte, el hombre lobo se giró para seguir a su pareja. Sin embargo, noto como su amigo le agarraba del brazo y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mirada decisiva en el rostro.- ¿Que cosas?-preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente si el lobo mintiese o si diría la verdad. Scott ya se había enfrentado a esa mirada- No es nada, solo cosas sobrenaturales, nada que te interese...-dijo tirando un poco del brazo, para liberarse del agarre, sin éxito. 

\- Por supuesto que me interesan Scott, ¿que ocurré? -dijo ahora preocupado, mientras mantenía el agarre con fuerza. Scott giro la cabeza viendo como Allison hablaba con Lidia, caminando en dirección al coche de la pelirroja. El hombre lobo se mordía el labio, nervioso por si el objeto de sus afectos se marchaba antes que él- No es nada preocupante, Stiles...-dijo de nuevo, tirando en dirección a la puerta, esperando liberarse del agarre para poder correr hacia su diosa cazadora.

\- Si estás así lo es...-dijo en un arrebato de preocupación y desesperación, tirando del brazo del moreno, en un intento de sonsacarle la verdad. 

Pero Scott no resistió. Dio un giro brusco e hizo lo que nunca debía de haber hecho. Le dio un puñetazo a su mejor amigo. 

Fue rápido, no uso la fuerza de hombre lobo, por lo que fue claramente intencional y fue lo que destrozó a Stiles. El cuerpo de Stiles no había previsto esta reacción, por lo que soltó la chaqueta del hombre lobo en un momento de shock. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que rompería la amistad duradera entre ambos chicos e iniciaría esta historia. Otra serie de palabras que rompieron a Stiles Stilinski.

"Suéltame, jodido imbécil"

El lobo corrió hacia su amada, sin pensar en las palabras que había proferido. Palabras que el humano nunca había pensado que saldrían de la boca de su mejor amigo. Palabras que había escuchado en la boca de conocidos, matones de colegio e incluso, durante una borrachera, de su padre. Y esas palabras era la cosa más dolorosa que podía haber sido pronunciado contra Stiles Stilinski. 

Se levantó del suelo en el que había caído tras el puñetazo sin darse cuenta y recogió silenciosamente sus cosas, las cuales se habían dispersado en el suelo. Solo miraba al suelo, sin prestar atención a las pocas almas que quedaban en el lugar, mirandolo divertidas, con pena o indiferentes ante lo que había acontecido. 

Esa memoria acaba aquí y debemos volver con la versión presente de Stiles. Su mano sostiene la navaja firmemente y sus ojos no apartan la mirada de su blanca piel, en la que se marcaban las venas y los tendones. Stiles observa detenidamente la cuchilla, perdiendo su mirada en el reflejo que le devuelve el frio metal. Cierra los ojos.

La cuchilla corta la carne sin hacer ningún ruido. Tampoco se habría escuchado, ya que la mente de Stiles se encuentra vagando en el dolor que le produce el corte. La sangre rápidamente sale de la herida abierta, manchando con un constante goteo el suelo. Realiza la acción en ambos brazos, con mayor dificultad en el último.

Al final, deja caer los brazos, derrotado. Derrotado por la vida, derrotado por las circunstancias, derrotado por lo sobrenatural. Derrotado por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Cierra los ojos y descansa, esperando el suave descanso que la muerte estaba a punto de otorgarle. 

-SEÑOR STILINSKI- 

Dice una voz. Es difusamente masculina, quizás tiene un tono inglés. Los ojos de Stiles se abren y observan a al figura que había entrado en su cuarto. La figura se distorsiona, quizás por la falta de sangre, pero Stiles entiende dos cosas. Qué es muy alto y viste de negro.- ¿Eres la muerte? -pregunta el joven, intentando evitar el sueño.

-NO, NO SOY LA MUERTE, SEÑOR STILINSKI-

Dice de nuevo la figura. Su voz es rara. No suena ni alto ni bajo, no tiene un sonido capaz de ser medido por los humanos. Meramente, y es la definición más precida, se puede llamar una voz. Además, el joven investigador no logra ver los labios que dicen esas palabras, no lograr ni siquiera ver sus labios.- ¿Entonces quien eres? -pregunta con un hilo de voz, la perdida de sangre constante no es buena para mantener una conversación.

-TENGO MUCHOS NOMBRES. ALGUNOS ME LLAMAN `NADIE´. OTROS ME LLAMAN `DIOS´. PERO EN ESTA OCASIÓN, PUEDE USTER DENOMINARME COMO `EL BENEFACTOR´-

Una media sonrisa aparece en el rostro del meno al escuchar eso- No me digas que vienes a ayudarme. Como verá estoy más allá de una ayuda inmediata...-Susurra el adolescente con la mirada perdida.- Y, sinceramente, no deseo cualquier tipo de ayuda...no me dará nada que evite que repita esto...-vuelve a comentar el joven.-

-LAMENTO ESCUCHAR ESA NOTICIA, SEÑOR STILINSKI. ENTIENDO SU CREDIBILIDAD ANTE LA AYUDA QUE DESEO PROPORCIONARLE...DADA SUS CIRCUNSTANCIAS-

Un poco de claridad ilumina los ojos del menor y puede ver como la sombra de un enorme paraguas cubre las facciones del ser con el que hablaba./p

-SIN EMBARGO, TENGO UNA OFERTA QUE USTED NO PUEDE RECHAZAR-

Y Stiles lo sabía. No era la lógica que dictaba que en esa situación cualquiera podía hacer cualquier cosa con él, si no que en el fondo sabía que en cualquier estado en el que se encontrase no sería rival para el individuo que tenía delante- Hable...-susurra con menos fuerza- No tengo demasiado tiempo, como puede ver...

\- CREO QUE TENEMOS TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO, SEÑOR STILINSKI. COMO PUEDE ENTENDER, MI TÍTULO HACE REFERENCIA A SER UN BENEFACTOR Y, AL PARECER, ME VEO EN LA NECESIDAD DE ACOGERLO COMO MI PROTEGIDO.-

No entendía lo del tiempo. Por Dios, se estaba desangrando, claramente no tenía demasiado tiempo. Suspira, notando como de difícil le resultaba hacer mover a sus pulmones.- ¿y de que le valdría ser el protector de un cadáver? La necrofilia no es algo en lo que usted este interesado...

-CIERTAMENTE, SER MI PROTEGIDO LO SACARÍA DE ESTA SITUACIÓN Y, SINCERAMENTE, MI PERSONA NO GUARDA NINGUN TIPO DE `FILIAS´ EN SU INTERIOR. SIN EMBARGO, VIENDO LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS DEL ACONTECIMIENTO, MI GUARDIA TENDRÁ OTRA CARACTERÍSTICA-

¿Cuál? -pregunto el joven-

Y el otro se lo dijo.

El joven sonrió y movio la cabeza afirmando- Pero ¿por que yo?

Y el otro se lo dijo, aunque después Stiles lo olvidó.


	2. Una melodía llega a Beacon Hills

Capítulo 2

New York. Una de las ciudades más grandes e impresionantes del mundo. Era un lugar fantástico para vivir, pero también era un lugar fantástico para morir.

Clara Hasborth pensaba en la vida. Técnicamente, pensaba en lo poco que le quedaba, mientras intentaba desatarse de las cadenas que la mantenían unida a una silla. Si sus ojos no estuvieran firmemente tapados con una tela, probablemente, vería que estaba atada en una fábrica abandonada. Aunque, su alrededor no podía variar más. El suelo había sido restaurado con maderas nobles y cientos de paginas, con canciones escritas en ellas, se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la fría luz de las farolas de la calle, dándole un aire fantasmagórico al ambiente. 

Clara Hasborth tenía motivos para preocuparse cuando escucho al individuo que la había dejado en esa situación acercarse. Le había aprecido un hombre atractivo y gracioso. Lo había conocido al levantarse de un concierto callejero que había dado hace un par de horas. El hombre había aplaudido eufóricamente y había dejado un billete de 100 en la caja que tenía para las donaciones. Tras eso la había bañado en elogios y alabanzas por su hermoso tono vocal. Eso habia desembocado a que la lelvase a cenar, aun no entendía por que había aceptado esa extraña invitación, pero lo hizo. La llevó a un restaurante extremadamente caro, en el que la verguenza por sus ropa de mercadillo la hizo sonrojarse. La cena estuvo llena de risas e inuendos y las agujas del reloj se habían movido rápido. Tras la cena, el hombre la había invitado a irse con él para un "ensayo a dos". ¿Quién podía culparla al pensar mal con esa referencia? Finalmente, había caido dormida en el coche del atractivo hombre, escuchando una suave melodía que salía de sus labios. Después se había despertado atada.

\- Me alegro que hayas aceptado venir a este pequeño recital privado...-dijo el hombre con un tono alegre y algo tímido. Su voz era profunda y grave, como si hubiera nacido para hacer anuncios televisivos o peliculas porno. Era como si un bote de miel hubiese caido por tu conducto auditivo y se deslizase hacia tu interior, adormeciendo la lógica y el sentido común.

\- Si, igualmente...-salió la voz de la cantante, sin darse cuenta ella misma de que había pronunciado esas palabras.- Estoy impaciente...-susurro de nuevo y el corazón empezó a latirle a una velocidad anormalmente alta. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por que le respondía? ¡Esto no er alo que quería decir!

El sonido de unos pequeños saltos resonó en la estancia, la respuesta había emocionado al extraño hombre. - ¡Dios, cuanto me alegro! E..Estaba un poco nervioso...-susurro mientras la chica notaba el frió tacto de unos dedos sobre su cuello. Podía notar como se extendían a su alrededor, abarcando la curvatura de su cuello y como sus uñas rozaban la blanquecina carne de su cuerpo- Tienes una voz preciosa...tan suave...tan dulce... -La voz se había acercado tanto a su oído que ahora le producía escalofríos, los cuales recorrían sin fin su columna.

La mente de una persona a punto de morir es una de las cosas más afinadas que existe y, gracias a ello, pudo reconocer el sonido de unas pisadas detrás de su secuestrador. Las pisadas eran suaves y lentas, como si el autor de estas no tuviese demasiada prisas. Lentamente, se fue acercando desde la espalda del otro y el secuestrador no se estaba dando cuenta del muevo invitado. El temblor se intensifico y Clara se mordió los labios. "Seguramente es la policía. Van a salvarme." La esperanza brillaba en el corazón de la chica, mientras esos pensamientos seguían alimentando el fuego de su interior.

Pero esas esperanzas movieron al notar el repentino movimiento de su captor. Se había girado y había descubierto a su supuesto salvador. Y, por supuesto, como esta historia es sobre palabras y momentos, de nuevo, una serie de palabras marcaron el momento en el que Sara perdió la esperanza.

\- ¡Oh! Es usted...-susurró con un tono en el que la complacencia y el desagrado se agarraban de la mano- No esperaba verlo esta noche...como puede ver...tengo compañía y...-el tono se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más oscuro, pero seguía siendo pronunciado con miedo, entre dientes.- No quiero ningún tipo de molestias ahora...

Una voz contesto ese maleducado saludo. Una voz que parecían cien susurros siendo pronunciados y una voz fuerte y que hablaba en voz alta a la vez. Era una voz que no entraba por los oídos de Clara, si no que resonaba en su propia cabeza. Era como si el alma de la chica supiese que había hablado y que lo que decía no era algo que ella debía escuchar. Así que olvido lo que dijo el hombre. 

\- ¡Oh! -grito el hombre, entusiasmado, recordando el tono de un niño pequeño en Navidad- Es una noticia fantástica...¡Creíamos que ya había dejado de hacer eso...! ¡Oh, Dios Mio! ¿Se lo ha contado a los demás?

La voz volvió a hablar. La cabeza de Clara volvió a llenarse con un ruido blanco extremadamente alto, pero en el que se podía escuchar tonos de voz a distintas notas, con diferentes entonaciones y nacionalidades. Pero, como dije ántes, el mensaje no era para Clara, por lo tanto lo olvidó.

\- ¡No habíamos tenido una reunión así desde...desde el problemilla en Berlín! Todos se emocionarán mucho... - Al parecer el infantil captor se había olvidado de ella y ahora recorría la habitación, junto con el sonido de hojas siendo cogidas del suelo.- Me tengo que preparar...será un viaje inolvidable...-decía junto con otras expresiones dignas de un turista. 

Y, la voz hablo por última vez y fue su intervención más larga. La cabeza de Clara sintió como caía en un abismo profundo, girando sobre sus pensamientos, recuperando y perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y su cordura. Acabó con la caída de un objeto al suelo y con Clara olvidando de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh...- dijo el hombre, empezando como una exclamación de sorpresa- Ya sabía yo que había un motivo para molestarme...-dijo de nuevo entre dientes mientras recogía aquello que la figura había caído- Pero, supongo, no pasa nada por adelantarme y dejar caer...esto...

La voz no contesto y, al parecer, se había marchado. Clara no había escuchado pisadas. El loco se giro y se volvió a acercar a la espalda de la chica. De una mesita que tenía al lado, recogió algo.

-Bueno, querida...lamento la demora...-susurró con ese tono dulzón y atractivo- Y, ahora, debo pedirte que te mantengas quieta...- Sara noto un afilado roce en su garganta.- Las cuerdas vocales son un instrumento muy delicado de tocar...

Beacon Hills

Los días habían pasado en la ciudad de Beacon Hills con gran rapidez y el primer paso que Stiles había dado hacia su futuro junto con lo que lo desencadeno había sido enterrado por el tiempo. Específicamente, había pasado un mes desde el día en el que Stiles Stilinski había muerto. 

Las clases habían pasado con rapidez y nadie se había dado cuenta de ningún cambio. Los pasillos del instituto seguían llenos de adolescentes enfrascados en sus propias historias, en la que ellos mismos eran los héroes. Stiles ahora lo sabía muy bien. Algunas personas dirían que demasiado.

El ritmo de Stiles había cambiado. Sus pasos eran lentos, minuciosos y levantaba a su alrededor un aura indiferente. En sus ojos ámbar ya no quedaba ni gota de la energía que antes la ocupaban, ahora solamente miraban al mundo descifrándolo y sonriendo por su simplicidad. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que este cambio había empezado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la incordiosa luminiscencia que desprendía Scott y le hacía centrarse en él había desaparecido de su vida. 

Su ropa se había vuelto más holgada, sus jerseys y camisas ahora le colgaban como pequeñas túnicas coloreadas, bailando sobre la figura fantasmagórica del chico. Stiles había dejado de hablar en clase, un alegría para la gran cantidad del profesorado, exceptuando al profsor de química. Con ello, sus notas habían subido como la espuma, pero aun así de manera muy disimulada. También había dejado de comer en la cafetería, disfrutaba de su comida en la biblioteca, bajo el amparo de la bibliotecaria, quien a veces le traía dulces. 

Su vida se había vuelto tranquila y apacible. Algo a lo que se podía volver adicto. El silencio de la biblioteca que ahogaba los gritos que las historias de los adolescentes lanzaban al aire y eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus libros. La gran cantidad de novelas que la biblioteca guardaba estaban siendo devoradas por Stiles de una manera casi preocupante. Sin embargo, de nuevo, nadie se había dado cuenta de nada de esto. 

Finalmente, tras la jornada escolar, volvía a casa, casi no salía. Su casa había sido mejorada mediante algunos trucos de Deaton y otros del misterioso benefactor. Ahora era a pruebas de seres sobrenaturales. Nada ni nadie, excepto aquellos invitados podían pasar a través de sus puertas y, incido en el "y", ventanas. Por supuesto, no era ni la mitad de fuerte que el escudo que tenía Deaton en su clínica, pero tiempo al tiempo. Sinceramente, no esperaba que los hombre lobos locales le pidieran explicaciones sobre el escudo que ahora tenía implantada su casa, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que se necesitaba querer entrar para poder comprender el poder del escudo. 

Stiles entró en su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre su cama, aspirando el nuevo aroma reinante en su cuarto. Si antes parecía la guarida de un excéntrico ocultista, ahora era el despacho de un investigador. Había tenido que dejar de gasta en videojuegos - aun se gastaba, algunas cosas eran indudablemente "necesarias"- para comprar nuevas estanterías. Docenas de volúmenes antiguos decoraban las estanterías, la mayoría escritos en lenguajes desconocidos y antiguos, muertos ya cuando Constantinopla estaba naciendo. Los papeles de antiguos casos habían empezado a decorar un elaborado sistema de tablas atadas al techo mediante cuerdas e hilos par amostrar diferentes relaciones en la ciudad de Beacon Hills. Los Hale y los Argent, la clínica, el hospital, el instituto...resultaba más fácil ordenar el panorama sobrenatural mediante lugares, gracias a eso había conseguido incluir otros como Oak Creek y Eichen House a la lista.

-¡Stiles! -grito su padre desde el piso de abajo, haciendole saltar de la cama, cayendo de lado al suelo.

-¡¿Si?! -grito en respuesta Stiles, aun en el suelo, sintiendo sus costillas resquebrajarse ante el esfuerzo de levantarse tras el golpe. 

\- ¡Tienes correo! 

Mientras tanto, Derek se estaba dando una ducha. Era algo que le aliviaba tras al sesiones de entrenamiento con la manada. Algunas veces eran demasiado eufóricos y se lanzaban de cabeza contra él, mientras otras veces estaban demasiado despistados e intentaban atacarlo disimuladamente para acabar interfiriendo entre si. Pero al menos avanzaban.

El musculado lobo sacó una mano de la ducha, bañada en agua y expulsando una ráfaga de vapor al abrir la puerta, y cogió una toalla. La envolvió sobre su cadera y se deslizó al exterior de su bañera. Nunca entendía por que deseaba moverse con fuerza , convirtiéndose en un alfa, tras acabar un baño, quizás fuera su instinto animal al notarse húmedo, pero lo único que hizo fue estirarse. 

Se secó y salió a su cuarto. En la enorme cama, cubierta por una colcha negra en la que destacaban las sábanas de color marfil, se encontraba una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones de deporte. Se los puso rápidamente, para, después, bajar casi de un salto las escaleras de caracol que lo llevaban al loft. Un extraño olor asaltó su nariz de inmediato. Olía a papel. Miro a la puerta, el origen del olor, y se encontró con un sobre. Realmente era algo inusual, debido a que 1. Derek Hale nunca recibía correo, a excepción de facturas, y 2. No tenía nada escrito sobre ella que la identificara como enviada por el servicio postal. Ni el emisario, ni la dirección, nada. Solo estaba su nombre en una letra cursiva, excesivamente decorada. 

La abrió. En ese momento, olió el cobre de la sangre.

A su vez, Scott McCall había vuelto a casa tras el entrenamiento de lacrosse. Se había preguntado donde había desaparecido Stiles durante las primeras horas, sin embargo esas preocupaciones se disiparon ante la perspectiva de un Jackson lanzado a gran velocidad hacia su plexo solar.

Estaba sudoroso y cansado. A pesar de ser un hombre lobo, una práctica de cualquier deporte podía agotarle si tenía que enfrentarse al resto de lobos, quienes habían acabado en el mismo equipo. Por supuesto, había perdido su equipo. 

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta y notó como pisaba un papel. Bajo la mirada y se encontró el blanquisimo sobre. Se agacho recogiéndolo, notando la dureza de lo que tenía dentro. Lo abrio y, al igual que Hale, notó el olor a cobre. Sin embargo, él no lo sabía identificar. Lo único que entendió fue el mensaje escrito en cursiva sobre una dura tarjeta de color hueso, el cual lo hizo saltar de nuevo a al carretera en su motocicleta.

En otro lugar, Chris y Allison Argnet observaban sospechosamente el sobre blanco que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Alguien lo había deslizado por debajo de su puerta, entre las 12:00 y las 12:10, momento en el que las cámaras de seguridad de todo el edificio habían sido desconectadas. 

Había sido un trabajo profesional, sin ningún tipo de resto o prueba incriminatoria, más que anda por que era imposible que alguien lo hubiese hecho, ya que, además de las cámaras, habían apagado todo el bloque. La electricidad había desaparecido por completo, debido a una sobrecarga en la central eléctrica. Sin embargo, eso dejaba otra cuestión ¿cómo podía saber alguien que eso iba a ocurrir a esa hora? 

Chris Argent tomó unas tenazas y cogió el sobre, para posteriormente abrirlo con un abre cartas sumamente afilado. La tarjeta era la misma, misma dureza y misma tinta, pero sobre todo mismo mensaje. 

Finalmente, Jackson Whittermore, Lidia Martin, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boys, Issac Lahey y Alan Deaton encontraron los mismos sobres en sus puertas con el mismo mensaje.

"Ven a la Biblioteca de Beacon Hills High School pronto o perderás algo importante. La melodía ha empezado a hacerse sonar."

La manada se encontró en la puerta de la biblioteca. Tras todos los asuntos sobrenatural dando lugar en la ciudad, sabían reconocer una amenaza cuando la veían.

\- ¿Habéis recibido todos el mensaje? -preguntó Scott, parándose justo enfrente de ellos, deteniendo su motocicleta en la acera.

\- ¿El misterioso sobre dejado por cualquiera delante de mi casillero? -pregunto Issac, sacando el sobre blanco de su chaqueta- Estaba en los vestuarios y, cuando salí de la ducha, me lo encontré...y estoy seguro de que antes no estaba ahí. 

\- Es lo mismo que con el mio...la corriente eléctrica se detuvo durante 10 minutos y, entonces, dejaron el sobre...fueron muy rápido. -dijo Allison, mirando la puerta de la biblioteca. Se encontraba semi abierta, cosa extraña, usualmente se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que no es una broma? -pregunto Erica, bufando su respuesta mientras miraba a la cazadora, con una ceja levantada, mientras jugaba nerviosa con su cabello.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Apagaron todo un bloque de edificios por diez minutos sin cámaras y se salieron con la suya! -dijo Allison, girando su cabeza con un gesto de desagrado hacia la rubia.

\- No..no es una broma...-susurro Lidia, mientras sus tacones resonaban contra la acera, acercándose lentamente a la biblioteca, abriendo la puerta y entrando. Parecía que había entrado en trance y una banshee entrando en trance solo significa una cosa. 

El interior de la biblioteca estaba oscuro y frío. El silencio había sido sustituido por el ruido blanco de las lámparas que habían sido encendidas debido a que las cortinas habían sido cerradas de par en par. Flechas rojas pintadas en el suelo llevaban a lo que parecía una presentación artística macabra y sin ningún tipo de elegancia. 

Sabanas blancas cubrían las estanterías y las mesas, exceptuando un pequeño bulto cubierto por otra manta. Lidia se acerco con suma lentitud hacia el conjunto tapado, resonando sus tacones en una candencia lenta con cada paso. Su temblorosa mano se acerco y aferró la blanquecina tela. Armándose de valor tira de la prenda.

El corazón de cada ser en la habitación se encoge a ver la espantosa obra de arte. Antes podía haber sido el cuerpo de una mujer, pero alguien habia cortado sus brazos y piernas, dejando que la sangre cayese al suelo, formando un río de sangre que cubría las patas de la silla. Hilos de alambre de espino unían el torso, vestido de manera inmaculada, a la silla. El rostro de la mujer estaba mirando al techo, mostrando una herida abierta en la garganta de la que se extendían seis cuerdas hechas de ligamentos, escondiéndose de nuevo por la cintura. Era un instrumento musical humano.

Lidia se tapó la boca, ahogando un grito desgarrador y empezó a alejarse, siendo apoyada por las manos de Jackson, quien la sujeto, evitando que se cayera. Scott cerró sus puños firmemente, mientras Derek apretaba su mandíbula, mirando fijamente el cadáver. Allison miraba alrededor, al igual que Erica.

\- ¿Qui..quién podría hacer algo así? -pregunto Lidia, cerrando los ojos y girando su cuerpo, para enterrar su cara en el hombro de Jackson.

\- Se me ocurren varias personas ahora mismo...-susurro mientras sacaba su arma y le quitaba el seguro con rapidez- Y, algunas de ellas, podrían quedarse a ver el espectáculo...

De repente, una sombra salió de entre las estanterías cubiertas por sabanas. Los hombres lobos tenían sus garras extendidas y los dientes preparados para atacar. Allison mantuvo su ballesta apuntando a la figura, mientras su padre hacia lo mismo con su pistola.

\- Deberíais relajaros, el asesino salió de este lugar hace bastante tiempo...-dijo la sombra, saliendo al fin de las sombras. Stiles los miro con aburrimiento, mientras caminaba alrededor del cadáver, con una mirada doliente y con algo de arrepentimiento.- Lo lamento mucho...-susurro a la figura inerte. 

Los ojos de la manada no se apartaban de Stiles, quien se había acercado a la figura más de lo que había hecho Lidia y la miraba con lastima. 

\- ¿Que haces aquí, Stiles? -pregunto Scott, acercándose a la figura de su mejor amigo- Es peligroso, no deberías...

-Soy el invitado de honor a este juego...-dijo Stiles, girando su cabeza con brusquedad, regalándole una mirada fría y calculadora a su amigo.- Soy yo el que debería preguntar que hacéis aquí...

\- ¿Invitado de honor? -dijo Lidia con un grito ahogado. Había algo en la parte trasera de su mente y su estómago, como si en lo más recóndito de ella algo estuviera mal.- Esto no es una broma...

\- Ciertamente no lo es...-dijo cortando bruscamente a la rubia descaradamente- Sin embargo, solo estoy utilizando los términos que el creador de esto usa...-respondió mientras rodeaba el cuerpo y se dirigía al fondo de la sala.

Por primera vez, se vio que en el fondo de la sala había una lámpara encendida. La luz caía sobre el arco de un cello y unos guantes de cuero. Era de una fineza extraordinaria y era de un color blanco marfil.

\- Es curioso...que todo lo relacionado con esto...sea blanco marfil...inclusive las tarjetas...-susurra mientras alza el arco- Y...¿no es curioso, Derek? Todo...está relacionado de alguna manera...-susurra mirando el hilo dorado que tenía el arco. Derek miraba el arco hipnotizado, notando como su estómago temblaba y su corazón latía de manera irregular. Sus ojos se habrían puesto húmedos hace unos años, pero ahora solamente apretó más los dientes.

De repente, Lidia pego un pequeño chillido y se volvió a tapar la boca. Allison abrió más los ojos y se alejó dos pasos del cadáver- No estarás diciendo... - dijo la cazadora. Al parecer habían descubierto uno de los macabros detalles 

\- Ciertamente, Lidia, eres el cerebro del grupo de chuchos...y Allison no se queda atrás...-susurro mientras se ponía los guantes con lentitud. En la mesa se podía ver ahora una partitura dibujada con sangre, igual que las tarjetas. Las notas resaltaban de manera siniestra.- Las tarjetas son...bueno...lo que no está actualmente en el cadáver...

Issac notó como la inusual dureza de la tarjeta se le clavaba en el pecho a través de la tela al entenderlo- Hueso y sangre...-susurro reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-Sep...hueso fundido de una extraña manera en el que después se escribieron los mensajes...-susurró mientras miraba las notas insultado y se acercaba al cadáver- Para atraernos aquí...

\- ¿Con que motivo? -pregunto Chris mientras se acercaba también al cadáver, cuando estuvo a una distancia relativamente cercana, abrió los ojos y se alejo- ¡No pued...!

-Shhh...-lo callo, moviendo el arco con rapidez. Sus dedos se acercaron al rostro de la mujer- Debo agradecerle...los momento que pasó conmigo...y sus dulces...muchas gracias...

Stiles cerró los ojos y sus labios se abrieron. Nadie de la manada sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sus oídos captaron algo. Eran susurros. Susurros que traían de vuelta tardes doradas, hojas de otoño y risas infantiles. Susurros que convocaban el frío del invierno, el calor del cacao y los besos de una madre. Susurros que traían olores florales frescos, besos inocentes y risas infantiles. Susurros que devolvían noches de verano apasionadas, el roce de la arena y un calor insoportable. Esos susurros y su poder hipnótico pararon en cuanto Stiles bajo el arco y tocó las cuerdas que salían del cadáver. No salieron notas musicales, solo una voz, que junto a las lágrimas que mojaba los guantes del adolescente, provenían del cadáver. Un último suspiro.

\- Avenida Charles Augusto, 25... - El cuello del cadáver se relajo y cayo sobre su pecho, en el momento en el que las cuerdas fueron rasgadas. El rostro de la bibliotecaria sonreía levemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, extremadamente largo, pero estuve demasiado ocupado como para escribir -exámenes de conducir y de la universidad-. Gracias por sus comentarios, me mantienen animado para continuar...

La cabeza no cayó en cámara lenta, ni con música, como se esperaría de una película, meramente hizo un rápido descenso hasta quedar inerte, tapando el rostro de la mujer. Se encontraba en un ángulo antinatural, como si sus vértebras se hubieran roto.   
Sin embargo, hubo un sonido que nadie podría haberse perdido. El grito de una banshee. El rostro de Lidia se distorsionó en una mueca, cerrando los ojos con un dolor indescriptible, marcándose cada vena, destrozando brevemente la belleza de su rostro. El agudo sonido se extendió como una ola por la estancia, como si buscara la presencia de la bibliotecaria, la cual había dejado perpetuamente el edificio.  
El grito lentamente desapareció, permaneciendo unos últimos segundos en los oídos de aquellos que estaban en la habitación. Los hombres lobo estaban en las peores condiciones, debido a sus afilados oídos, mientras que los humanos habían salido mejor parados.  
El grito de una banshee. La muerte hecha sonido. El presagio de una muerte repentina, aunque en este caso, había sido una bendición.  
Stiles cerró los ojos, suspirando con pesar, soportando la onda sónica como bien pudo. El dolor había sido intenso y sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos para soportar el dolor de la pérdida y del grito. Ella no había merecido esto. Había sido una mujer dulce, a pesar de haber tenido que soportar a un grupo de adolescentes imbéciles. Ella sabía el dolor de no ser parte del grupo y ayudaba a aquellos a quienes el mundo había rechazado. Permitía que los chicos inadaptados comiesen en la biblioteca y los sábados se había dedicado a repartir comida entre los pobres. Se había enamorado del ayudante del profesor de historia hace unos meses y, hace unos días, se habían dado el primer beso, el primero en la vida de ella. Las lagrimas se amontonaban en los ojos del pálido adolescente y tragó aire. Sabía que iba a haber muertos...¿cuando no los había en Beacons Hills? Deslizó sus largos dedos sobre las mejillas, evitando la cascada de lágrimas, y miro en su mano. Una sonrisa sarcástica y repugnada era lo que reinaba en su faz, pues en su mano ya no se encontraba un arco de un instrumento, sino el hueso blanquecino y cubierto de trozos sanguinolentos. El concierto había acabado, ergo el instrumento había sido guardado. Stiles dejó caer el hueso, con un gesto despectivo y se mordió el labio. Conque "Avenida Charles Augusto, 25".   
Se giro con una mirada fría, mirando el panorama. Los hombres lobos se habían recuperado del grito, siendo Jackson el primero, quien sostenía a Lydia entre sus manos, la cual, con desesperada fuerza, tragaba aire. Su rostro perfecto ahora se encontraba cubierto de sudor y con pequeñas venas marcando su superficie, mostrando un agotamiento inhumano. Era normal, esto no había sido una muerte predestinada...  
-¿Qué...? -dijo Lydia, con una voz ronca y asfixiada, destrozada por el esfuerzo físico que había resultado.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?...Yo...-su voz se atragantaba, mirando desesperada a Stiles, necesitando una respuesta.-  
-Una persona ha muerto, has gritado...acostúmbrate a ello....-respondió, mientras se agachaba y cerraba los ojos del rostro de la bibliotecaria. Se levanto rápidamente, aunque ese movimiento había sido más como si se irguiese todo lo largo que era y mirase al grupo sobrenatural.- No se porque habéis sido invitados a esto...pero os recomiendo que os larguéis con el rabo entre las piernas...No es nada de vuestra incumbencia...  
El grupo de adolescentes lo miro, algunos en estados de shock y otros con sospecha en la mirada. Al segundo, se escucho el sonido de un arma, la sospecha había sido la ganadora. Chris había elevado su pistola en dirección a Stiles, preparado para atacar. Scott abrió los ojos, en estado de pánico, y se dispuso a lanzarse contra el veterano cazador, pero se paró en el aire al escuchar el sonido de una segunda arma siendo presentada. Stiles mantenía en su mano una pistola reglamentaria de la oficina de policía de Beacons Hills. Los ojos de Chris y los de Stiles se encontraron en un instante.Los de Chris mostraban una voracidad instintiva,el instinto protector de un padre que no tenía planeado dejar marchar una amenaza como Stiles. Mientras tanto la de Stiles era duros, sombríos y sarcásticos, lanzando un desafío al cazador, intentando provocar el movimiento del contrario.  
-¡Stiles! -grito Scott, mirando el arma como si fuera un insulto hacia él, como si ese arma fuese algo extremadamente desagradable, aunque el sentimiento de sorpresa dolida que se reflejaba en su rostro era una expresión sumamente exquisita para Stiles en este momento.  
-Me llamo...bueno, técnicamente no, pero cualquiera con medio cerebro entiende lo que quiero decir...-Los ojos fríos y crueles del adolescente miran a quien había sido su mejor amigo- Aunque...  
Sin darse cuenta del insulto indirecto, Scott seguía mirando a su amigo.- ¿Que narices haces? -pregunto con un dejo de desesperación en su voz, incapaz de entender la escena que se desarrollaba en su cara-   
\- Esa pregunta es realmente espinosa...-dijo con una leve de interés, claramente fingido.- Desde el punto de Chris, estoy apuntando contra él una pistola, en un acto de defensa agresiva, evitando así el que él pueda librarse de una posible amenaza futura, ya que los acontecimientos me tachan como asesino... - Elevo el dedo índice y apunto a la manada de hombres lobo, justo detrás de Scott, quienes estaban preparándose para a tacar. Derek estaba delante de ellos, inclinándose para iniciar un salto, mientras las betas se colocaban detrás de él, en caso de que necesitase apoyo. Lydia se encontraba detrás de todos ellos, junto con Allison, quien había tensado su ballesta y apuntaba al adolescente- Para ellos, estoy apuntando a un aliado de la manada, por lo que se estan preparando para atacar, pero considerando que aun no comprenden la totalidad de la situación y no tienen control sobre las diversas variables que este momento tiene, se mantienen al margen, esperando un movimiento de las dos fuerzas... Y, finalmente...- El dedo de Stiles se poso sobre sus labios, en un gesto travieso, pero que al retirarse dejó entrever la seriedad de la expresión del chico.- Estoy yo...un chico humano, indefenso, quien se está protegiendo de un cazador psicópata y su hija, que sigue el mismo camino...-sonrió levemente al ver la tensión en los hombros de la cazadora- además de la patrulla sobrenatural adolescente, quienes me descuartizarían con sumo gusto...¿me equivoco?- pregunto en dirección a la manada de hombres lobos, quienes lo miraron con diversas expresiones. Algunos con sorpresa, otros algo dolidos y unos indiferentes respecto a esas acusaciones.  
-Baja el arma, chico...-digo Chris, bajando el seguro añadiendo más tensión al ambiente.  
-Me rehusó, viejo...-respondió Stiles, respondiendo de la misma manera, con una expresión sonriente--  
-No tienes ningún tipo de manera de escapar -dijo el cazador, sin desviar la mirada de la pistola que cargaba el menor.- Tarde o temprano tendrás que bajar esa pistola...te prometo que no te haré daño, hijo...pero debes explicarnos que es lo que sucede...  
-Me siento levemente insultado de que creas que no puedo escapar...aunque, es verdad que las probabilidades están en mi contra...-dijo con voz burlona- Yo vs Dos cazadores y un pack de criaturas sobrenaturales...parece jaque mate ¿no creéis? - dijo Stiles, mirando a todo el grupo.   
Scott se había quedado sin habla, mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos, esperando que en cualquier momento dijese que era una broma. Chris se mantenía quieto, con el brazo levantado, sin que le temblara el pulso, manteniendo el arma. Derek estaba en cuclillas, preparado para lanzarse contra el chico a la mínima oportunidad, manteniendo una expresión de concentración amenazadora. Erica miraba a Stiles con la misma expresión que Scott, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía. Mientras que el resto se mantenía con una expresión seria y concentrada en el adolescente.  
-Aun así...me siento con ánimos de una última puesta...así que veamos...¿un todo o nada? -tras decir eso,Stiles hizo algo que nadie se habría esperado. Alzo de nuevo la pistola, solo que esta vez la coloco junto a su sien, apuntándo a su propia cabeza. Las expresiones de todos habían cambiado a la de una preocupación instantánea.   
-¡Stiles! -Scott se lanzó hacia Stiles en ese momento, sin para de mirar a la pistola que su amigo mantenía apuntando a su propia cabeza. Los ojos del lobo adolescente reflejaban un pánico extremo a perder a su mejor amigo.   
-Me llamo...-repitió su broma sin gracia con una alegría impropias de las circunstancias.- Ahora, ¿dejareis que muera? ¿teniendo una información tan valiosa, como quien es el asesino? ¿os arriesgareis a tener que investigar vosotros solos este incidente, sin ningún tipo de pista? -La sonrisa desapareció y dejo una expresión en blanco, amenazante. Sus ojos casi parecían atravesar con la mirada, fulminándolos, a la manada.- Así que dejadme salir, no tengo intención de ser paciente ahora mismo...- Termino susurrando, acariciando con el dedo el gatillo del arma.   
\- Es un farol...-dijo Jackson, con una media sonrisa. Un gruñido salió del alpha, quien le dio una mirada de soslayo, callando su boca.  
\- Sep, probablemente lo sea...aunque... voy a disparar este arma contra mi cabeza...-dijo con parsimonia, como si lo deletreara para un grupo de niños pequeños- Dime, oh, todopoderoso alpha...¿Estoy mintiendo? -digo, lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa sardónica.- ¿Está mi corazón delatándome?   
Derek gruño, mirando fijamente a los ojos del menor, quien le mantenía la mirada, soportando el arma contra su cabeza. Su corazón no había acelerado, mantenía un pulso lento y constante. Era extraño. Sabía con una vergonzosa precisión como latía el corazón del joven Stilinski, parecía el de un colibrí al que le habían forzado una lata de Monsters, sin embargo ahora era lento, pausado...como los pies de una bestia acercándose. No le gustaba.  
-Espero que estés lista, Lydia...vas a volver a gritar...-digo riendo con fuerza, apretando el gatillo, mientras giraba sobre si mismo. El sonido de la bala atravesó el aire y la banshee gritó.  
Fue en ese momento que Scott saltó en dirección a Stiles, alzando las manos para agarrar el arma que amenazaba su vida. Pero se paró en seco al escuchar un gruñido en su retaguardia. Su cabeza giró instintivamente, con unos brillantes, al ver a Derek gruñir con una herida en su brazo. ¿Qué...?   
El sonido de un arma extendiéndose de nuevo volvió a sonar. Las miradas que se centraban ahora en Stiles y Chris. Stiles mantenía dos pistolas en el aire, una apuntando al cazador veterano, al cual le habían retirado el arma, y la otra apuntaba a la manada. Una sonrisa eufórica resplandecía en el rostro del adolescente, bañado por un chorro de sangre que caía de una herida situada sobre su ceja.   
\- Dios...no esperaba que funcionara, pero lo hizo...me debo de dar más mérito... me lo merezco.-dijo a la nada, casi con una risa nerviosa.- Ahora, caballeros, tengo una pistola mortal para humanos y otra mortal para hombres lobos... ahora que estamos empatados...¿quien es el siguiente en caer?   
Nada más decir eso, Stiles se acercó a ellos un paso. Un paso leve, pero que con la pistola por delante parecía que el chico tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar. Una regla universal que ocurre en todos los parajes, incluso en los que la civilización es solo un grupo de primates, es que nunca debes hacer un movimiento incorrecto en el momento en el que una persona sumamente lista sonríe ladinamente. Eso es debido a que pueden suceder dos cosas; una, que te salgas con la tuya y todo haya sido un farol, o , dos, que lo tuviera todo planeado y acabes haciendo un hermoso viaje al fondo del mar, con dos bloques como maleta, u otro destino similar, sobretodo en el hecho de que no se volvía.   
Lo que el club de lo sobrenatural de Beacons Hills hizo fue el movimiento más sensato. Lo dejo marchar. Un alpha herido con una bala, aunque normal, un cazador experimentado al que le habían robado la pistola y un grupo de adolescentes hormonales contra un adolescente, con el cual todos tenían una cierta relación, que llevaba dos pistolas, una de ellas con veneno para la mayoría de ellos, y, para no olvidarlo,que era el hijo del Sheriff, seguramente podrían haber ganado, pero claramente las circunstancias no les habrían dejado en buen estado. El grupo se coloco en los laterales del edificio, dejando un pequeño camino para el joven, el cual los miraba inexpresivo de nuevo. Esa expresión era también un motivo; nunca habían visto a Stiles con una inexpresividad tan fría.   
\- Gracie mile... -digo haciendo una leve reverencia, sin dejar de mirarlos y apuntarlos. Paseó por el pasillo, examinándolos con la mirada. Scott parecía que le habían arrancado un miembro, cosa que, aunque conmovío el corazón del adolescente durante unos segundos, tenía por completo merecido. El paquete lo miraba con agresividad, menos Lydia que lo observaba perpleja, como si fuera una ecuación fuera de lugar. Los cazadores lo miraban esperando la oportunidad de atacar. Stiles suspiró y se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y observando el grupo. Con una sonrisa dejó la pistola de Chris en el suelo, y s la pasó con el pie.- Ahora, si me hacéis el favor, no interferiréis en este asunto...no creo que sea algo para vosotros...- Lo dijo como diría un profesor a un alumno que no debería elegir cierta carrera.- Buenas tardes...- Salió a través de la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando al grupo a solas en su estupor.   
-¡¿Que narices ha pasado?! -rugió Jackson, una razón bastante razonable, si un chico al que considerabas un pardillo te apunta con un arma, sonriente.  
\- Veamos, hemos contemplado como una persona había sido transmutada en un instrumento musical viviente y su asesinato a manos de un amigo, el cual, posteriormente nos ha amenazado con dos armas de fuego, una de ellas que ha robado a un cazador experimentado...-Digo Lydia en voz alta, como si fuera un hecho científico. Sin embargo su expresión se mantuvo completamente pétrea, observando al vacío como si no se lo creyera, como si lo que dijese fuese algo extremadamente ridículo.  
\- No...-susurro Scott, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto, entre decidido y horrorizado. Su mente había colapsado.- No puede haber sido Stiles...-dijo mordiéndose el labio.- Quizás...era un monstruo...algo que puede convertirse en otras personas...-dijo mirando a Chris y a Derek, buscando aprobación.-  
-Es posible...-dijo el cazador, iluminándole la cara del joven hombre lobo, mirando su propia muñeca, una marca rojiza la cubría, marcando donde Stiles había agarrado. No había sido un segundo lo que había apartado la mirada del chico y el había retorcido su mano, quitándose la pistola. Además, esa puntería...-  
\- No...no era ningún tipo de copia...Era su olor...-dijo Derek, mientras extendía sus garras, las cuales incrustó en la herida, gruñiendo levemente, mientras sacaba los casquetes de bala. El estupor no le había durado demasiado. Siempre le sucedía algo así...si ponía su confianza en alguién...este resultaba ser un monstruo. Aunque debía reconocer que en este caso le había sorprendido, nunca había esperado que Stiles fueran tan diestro..tan rápido...Sabía que Stiles era peligroso, pero su corazón se había parado ante la escena y no había podido apartar la mirada de la figura del adolescente, que a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, había conseguido sobrevivir, danzando con una pistola en su sien y retorciendo sus palabras.   
-Además, la pistola no la habría podido conseguir nadie más...-digo Allison, mirando a su padre.- Son las que le vendiste a la comisaría hace unos meses y tenía la marca del departamento.- Se mordió el labio, mientras dejaba la ballesta a su lado, pensando en la escena. Sabía que no habría podido disparar a Stiles, pero...eso que había estado...no parecía él. Era casi como si hubiera visto un pantomima de marionetas y su mejor amigo hubiese sido una muñeca.- ¿Posesión? - pregunto, reviviendo la teoría de Scott.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Posesión? -dijo Erika, observando a la cazadora con extrañeza.- ¿Me estas diciendo que hay cosas que pueden poseer personas? Creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas.-susurró, no sabiendo si debía de pasar de su confusión al miedo.  
\- Es verdad que hay criaturas que pueden poseer a humanos...-dijo Chris, cogiendo el arma del suelo y guardándola.- Demonios y espíritus malignos...pero un demonio no nos habría dejado vivos...seriamos demasiado peligrosos...un espíritu, quizás...  
-Espera...-dijo Issac, mirando a todos con los ojos abiertos y elevando su mano haciendo un gesto de pausa.- ¿Me estas diciendo que existen los demonios?¿ Esos bichos alados salidos del infierno? ¿ Existe un infierno? - Todo lo que había dicho sonaba a incertidumbre pura.  
\- No...-volvió a decir Derek, sacando finalmente la bala de su pecho. Su mano estaba llena de sangre, junto su labio, a causa de la fuerte presión que ejercían los colmillos.- Un demonio huele a azufre, no podría haber sido...y un espíritu se habría ido nada más acabar la faena, dejando a Stiles...  
-Sinceramente...-dijo Lydia, saliendo de su confusión, finalmente.- No creo que sea el momento adecuado ni el lugar para discutir eso...-dijo, indicando el cadáver, pero sin mirarlo.- Vayámonos de aquí...sobretodo, tiendo un lugar donde marchar...  
-Si..-volvió a hablar Scott, esta vez con decisión- Avenida Charles Augustus, 25...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Stiles había conseguido salir de una sola pieza de la biblioteca. Todo un suceso, considerando que podía haber resultado en él siendo lanzado por las estanterías. En ese momento, se había llevado por sus impulsos, hablando, confundiendo y dejándose llevar. No se acordaba demasiado bien, pero en el instante que empezó a hablar sabía que no podía fallar. No en ese lugar.Era una sensación extraña y la había notado nada más tocar la carta, había sido como si sus neuronas se hubieran unido en una sola corriente y le hicieran ver la verdad a base de martillazos. Martillazos muy fuertes, por cierto. Sabía de donde venía la carta y había visto ese modus operandi antes.  
Solamente había visto al Benefactor esta horrible tarde, aunque parecía un sueño de tal manera, que hasta que vio las manchas de sangre del suelo no se percató de que había sucedido. Extrañamente no había quedado marca de ningún tipo de corte en sus brazos. Bueno, aunque esa había sido su única comunicación directa, a su casa habían empezado a llegar enormes y pesadas cajas, parte de una herencia de una tía abuela difunta de su bisabuelo paterno por parte del padre de su madre, la cual no conocía para nada. En esas cajas había encontrado montones de libros y archivos. Algunos de los libros eran historias muy detalladas sobre sucesos históricos que solo podían tacharse de fantásticos-su favorita era la que sucedía en Berlín, era demasiado ridículo para ser cierto-, otros eran bestiarios muy detallados, con información sobre cientos de criaturas de las cuales no había visto oír. Los archivos era mucho más espeluznantes. Eran datos extremadamente minuciosos de personas cercanas a mi, sin embargo, lo espeluznante, es que eran planes y métodos para sacar cosas de sus casas, robar dinero de sus cuentas,chantajearlos o apretarle los tornillos o suplantar su identidad. Por supuesto, las había guardado donde su padre no podría encontrarlos.   
El punto era que había visto sucesos similares en las historias que el Benefactor le había enviado. El cadá...no, la víctima convertida en un instrumento musical profiriendo canciones o desvelando secretos cuando eran tocados. Aunque lo normal era que solo una persona tenía el derecho a tocarlos. "El Músico".  
Era un figura que, en los libros, se describía como demente y que había provocado que los grandes artistas de la época se convirtieran...en los grandes artistas de la época, aunque en el proceso, a veces, hacía que esos músicos sufrieran desvarios o problemas como quedarse sordo o tener la manía de hacer violines con intestinos ajenos. Sin embargo, no decía nada de su origen ni el porque. Aunque lo preocupante era, ¿que cojones hacía aquí? ¿Hay algún genio musical escondido en Beacons Hills?  
Su estomago rugio y un dolor punzante le obligo a parar repentinamente su jeep. Sus nudillos se volvían blancos, apretando con fuerza el volante. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Otra cosa era esto. Era un dolor paralizante y le había ocurrido por primera vez en clase de gimnasia, lo cual lo había obligado a marcharse antes de tiempo. Después le entraría un hambre voraz, el cual, la última vez, se llevó por delante 3 pizzas, 5 tazones de ramen, 4 paquetes de doritos y cinco gaseosas. Era un hambre horrible. Suspiró al notar como su cuerpo se relajaba y lo volvía a tener controlado. No sabía de donde venía y en sus libros no venía nada sobre el hambre que sentía. No este tipo de hambre, ya que no le interesaba comer personas ni beber sangre, quedaba descartado volverse un wendigo o un vampiro.   
Volvió a conducir, entrando en la zona antigua de la ciudad. Era de un periodo colonial, en el que la ciudad había pasado por esos momentos de arrogancia y petulancia, causados por la arrogancia y la petulancia de otras ciudades. Los edificios eran altos, pero todos estaban decorados con esculturas relieves y murales. El problema era que todo eso había caido en desgracia, convirtiéndose en la barriada con mayor delincuencia y problemas que había en toda la ciudad. Suspiró con decisión y siguió conduciendo, hasta llegar a un edificio de color canela. Era bastante bonito para lo que se suponía que era, pero sabía que si el músico estaba en su interior, lo qu iba a ver no iba a ser bonito.   
Salió del coche, cerrando la puerta y colocando la alarma, entrando en el edificio en tres pasos rápidos. El olor fue lo primero que le golpeo. Conocía ese hedor. Tras varios meses, escapando de la muerte uno distinguía el olor de un cuerpo en descomposición. Solo que este era más fuerte. Las escaleras de madera chirriaban a su paso, iluminadas por la tenue luz que salía de las pequeñas ventanas colocadas en cada descanso de los tramos de escaleras. El olor se volvía más y más desagradable, arrancando gruñidos de desagrado de su garganta y que el sabor a bilis se extendiese a lo largo de su lengua, pidiendo que abriese la boca para expulsar el desayuno. El olor se volvió un recurrente extremadamente fuerte en el último piso. A estas alturas, Stiles había tapado su nariz con el borde de su jersey, axfisiándose en la peste. La puerta al ático esta semiabierta, crujiendo por una corriente de aire cálida. El chico miró el buzón, leyendo familia Smith en un trozo de papel amarillento. Con un suspiro, Stiles se envalentonó y abrió la puerta.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Derek había pisado el acelerador más de la cuenta en dirección a la misteriosa dirección. Era como si necesitase descubrir lo que pasaba con una ansiedad irreberente. Mucha gente lo había traicionado con el paso de los años; Kate, Peter...Pero Stiles no había seguido el modelo, no lo había apuñalado para dejarlo a morir, no se había acercado lo suficiente como para matar. Lo que había hecho era, pura y llanamente, decirle que no se acercase. Era exactamente lo mismo que había intentado él este último año.   
Los betas estaban en un silencio, manteniéndose lejos de perturbar los pensamientos de su alpha. Sobretodo, por que cada uno estaba inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Erika revivía en su mente la escena de la biblioteca, buscando en los gestos del chico con el que se había encontrado alguna expresión característica de Stiles, alguna sonrisa boba o algún movimiento espastico, pero no había anda, y todo lo que si se parecía a él, lo parecía como el reflejo de un espejo de feria, estaba distorsionado. Boyd observaba a su novia con atención,observando su ceño fruncido, a lo que solo podía responder agarrando su mano con fuerza. Issac solamente pensaba en si había un infierno y como eran los demonios, y si, Stiles estaba poseído por uno, podría grabar una secuela de la niña del exorcista.  
Scott, Allison y Chris les esperaban en la puerta del edificio, habían sido más rápidos. Scott miraba a Derek consu típico ceño fruncido, como si todo los sucesos brutales existentes en el mundo fueran provocados por él, sin embargo esta vez solo lo apremiaba a darse prisa.   
\- ¿Seguro que este es el edificio? -preguntó Allison a Lydia, quien se bajaba del coche de Jackson con parsimonia.  
\- Si...¿No lo habéis oído todo? -pregunto la banshee, elevando una ceja en gesto inquisitivo.- Solo por que escuche cosas raras no implica...- Los ojos de Lydia se abrieron en una expresión de horror generalizado, axfisiándose durante unos segundos, en los que se agarró a Jackson. Contemplaba el piso superior con fascinación y terror-  
\- Lydia, ¿que ocurre? -pregunto Scott, observando como la banshee se quedaba pestañeando horrorizada.-  
\- ¿No lo habéis escuchado? -La rubia observó a su alrededor, asustada- Era...como lo contrario de un grito...como...si alguien aspirase con la boca un montón de aire...pero...-se agarró la garganta y empezó a toser con fuerza, aspirando aire- No...no puedo...  
Jackson la agarro de sus hombros y los cogió en brazos, mirando a los demás con determinación- Nosotros nos vamos...-dijo casí en un gruñido, notando como la chica sufría un ataque respiratorio en sus brazos, aunque se iba calmando.- Id a buscar a Stilinski vosotros sólitos...-dijo dándose la vuelta y metiendo a la chica en el coche-   
-Pero, Jacks... -iba a replicar Scott, en el momento en el que Jackson casi rugió.  
-¡Es TU mejor amigo, McCall! No el mio...y no planeo arriesgarme ni arriesgar a Lydia por salvarle de aquello en lo que se haya metido...como si quiere morir...-gruño, con los ojos brillando en un amarillo amenazador.   
En ese momento, la garra de Derek atrapó el cuello del adolescente elevándolo varios centímetros, devolviéndole la mirada en un rojo carmesí.- Stiles es miembro de nuestra manada, me importa una mierda si tú y Scott deseáis seguir creyendo que no lo sois, pero a un miembro de la manada es sagrado...y si está en problemas, nosotros también lo estamos...-gruño eso último. Ciertamente, no le importaba que sus primeros betas fueran unos irresponsables y se creyesen que iban por libres, pero Stiles era harina de otro costal. Stiles era suy...era de su manada, no importa lo que nadie dijese. Finalmente, soltó el cuello del atlético adolescente y lo miro, casi gruñiendo- Largo...ahora no harías más que estorbar...-dijo, finalmente, girándose hacia la puerta, seguido por sus betas más leales y entrando en el edificio. Un ligero aroma, algo casi ínfimo, con poca relevancia, le asaltó la nariz. Era el olor de la descomposición, pero, por la cantidad, probablemente solo era comida pudriéndose.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
La puerta se abrió revelando una escena dantesca, como mínimo. Las paredes de madera estaban cubierta de un material elástico de color rosa-rojizo, tensado para que cubriese cada parte del pasillo, incluido el suelo. Pequeñas venas violáceas recorrían cada rincón de esa extraña tela. Stiles pestañeo y, como lo que le sucedió con la carta, notó como un interruptor era golpeado en su cabeza con bastante rapidez.  
No era tela, era piel. Piel humana. Stiles se habría horrorizado y vomitado ante esta escena hace solo unos días, pero ahora no tenía importancia. Su cerebro le indicaba que no importaba, después de todo, no era él el que se había convertido en decoración del hogar. Otra cosa que le indicaba es que si no tenía cuidado y se mantenía frío, existía una alta probabilidad de que se convirtiese en algo peor. Dio el primer paso, notando como la tela se tensaba más y resonaba. Una parte de él, bastante aficionada al humor más negro posible y a las películas más brutales, se podría haber reído. "El músico" había hecho un tambor. Sintió un escalofrió y siguió caminando, sin poder evitar escuchar como resonaban sus pasos, alertando de su presencia.   
Finalmente, llegó al salón, aunque parecía que habían derribado todas las paredes, excepto la del pasillo para hacer un gran salón. En el centro había una figura tapada con una tela.   
\- Me alegro que hayas podido venir, Stiles...-digo una voz tan profunda y seductora como el pecado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Stiles y se giro, alzando en su mano su pistola. Al segundo, la pistola había desaparecido de sus manos y estaban en la del músico.- Aunque, tu etiqueta deja bastante para desear... ¡ pero no te preocupes! Todos somos así de pequeños... no se te guarda rencor.  
Era un hombre alto, por lo menos una cabeza más que Stiles, y si no supiera que era un asesino despiadado habría soltado un silbido de asombro. El término adonis quedaba bastante...ridículo en comparación a su figura. Todo lo que ocupaba de altura era, también, ocupado por músculos y tendones, de manera completamente proporcionada. Tenía unos hombros anchos y fuertes, del que colgaban dos brazos, que aunque musculosos, resultaban elegantes por lo compensado que estaban los músculos con el tamaño de los brazos. Su cuerpo se moldeaba en un pecho amplio que se reducía como un reloj de arena en su abdomen, pero que se mantenía recto, siguiendo la forma de unas piernas hercúleas.. En defensa de Stiles y de su raciocinio, diremos que no miro más abajo de su cintura, pero en defensa de la verdad, diremos que el músico llevaba un abrigo muy largo y difícilmente se podía ver algo. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo largo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y en una bufanda roja con notas musicales bordadas. Stiles se reíria si pudiera. Lo peor era el rostro. Estaba cincelado en mármol blanco, con sus dimensiones tremendamente calculadas para mostrar una belleza sobrenatural, todo golpeado por unos ojos azules penetrantes. Lo peor de todo es que su expresión mostraba de tal manera una bondad y una alegría al ver a Stiles que casi parecía tierno y bondadoso. Stiles sabía que no lo era.  
-Me alegro tanto que estés aquí, ¡no te lo puedes imaginar! -dijo mirándole a los ojos con una alegría que resultaba hasta maníaca.- No esperaba que el benefactor hiciera otro...es increible...-susurro en un tono oscuro, mientras se acercaba con dos pasos extremadamente largos a Stiles, posando su mano en la mejilla ajena, acariciando con el pulgar la piel del chico.  
"¿Este hombre conocía al benefactor?" pensó Stiles, notando un escalofrío horrible recorrer su piel, erizando cada palmo de su piel. Su mano olía a detergente y jabón. Trago saliva y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto Stiles, cerrando las manos, controlando el terror que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y lo volvió a mirar- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?   
El hombre solamente sonrió encantado, con una dulzura casi familiar- No te tienes preocupar por eso...-Dijo eufórico, cogiendo a Stiles de los hombros y dando una vuelta completa con él.- Todavía eres un niño...pero en lo que te convertirás...-Los ojos del músico y del adolescente se cruzaron durante unos segundos, pero Stiles pudo ver con claridad una lujuria y gula casi sobrehumanos.- Oh...en lo que te convertirás...  
La mano del hombre se había deslizado con una rapidez inusitada hacia la cadera del chico, atrayendo su figura, a la vez que agarraba su mano, alzándola. Lo siguiente que sabía Stiles es que estaba dando vueltas, en las garras de un psicópata. Bueno...si tenía que seguir con esta farsa. Apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía la propia y se agarró al hombro. Fastidiaba un poco ser la figura femenina, pero que se le va a hacer.   
-Oh...al parecer si que tienes etiqueta. -dijo soltando una risa suave y ronca, haciendo que el bello del chico volviera a erizarse. "Dios...creo que no hay una risa más masculina y grave en todo el universo." Pensó Stiles, aunque en su cabeza seguía sonando la alarma de peligro, una y otra vez. Sin embargo, en su cabeza, también notaba algo...una sensación extranjera que no lograba precisar... Era casi la misma sensación que tenía cuando estaba en casa con su padre.   
\- Por supuesto, me has invitado a un baile ¿no? -dijo con un tono irónico y sarcástico, que lo único que hizo fue elevar la sonrisa del psicópata, dándole una luz extraña en los ojos.   
-Chico, vas a ser algo extraordinario...-dice el músico divertido, mirándole directamente a los ojos, estrujando al cadera del otro, clavando sus dedos con una fuerza inmensa.- Si sigues los pasos del Benefactor con cautela podrás unirte a nosotros...  
\- ¿Vosotros? -preguntó Stiles, con desdén en la voz.- ¿Por que iba a unirme a vosotros? ¿Por que debería seguir lo que el Benefactor me quiera dar? No te equivoques,estoy agradecido por que me salvara y me diese una nueva oportunidad, pero...si es ser como...- Un gruñido interrumpió sus pensamientos, notando como la mano del Músico e clavaba sobre su ropa y su piel de manera dolorosa-  
\- Lo vas a hacer, Stiles...-dijo acercando su rostro al del menor, clavando su enorme mano en al figura delgada del otro- Puedo ver...puedo ver en lo que te convertiras... y se que disfrutarás...Después de todo...ya lo notas no...esa sensación...-susurró al oído, casi rozándolo con sus labios- Esa sensación insaciable...- dijo, finalizando mientras se lamía los labios, rozando con su lengua la oreja del menor, produciéndole un escalofrío.  
Tras eso, el silencio se instauro entre los dos, aunque se mantenían las vueltas. Fue un silencio tenso. Como para no serlo.  
\- Uh...me gustas bastante, Stiles...-Dijo el Músico, como un adolescente tímido que hace una confesión tras haber hecho algo malo, y los ojos de Stiles se abrieron al escuchar su nombre del otro, sintiendo de nuevo un escalofrío.- Eres un soplo de aire fresco.  
\- Mientras no haya toqueteo por debajo de la cadera ni me conviertas en un organillo, estamos igual...-Eso...eso no salio de él. Primero, no se le ocurriría ni en un millón de años devolver los afectos a un músico psicópata con un porrón de años, cuya afición es convertir a las personas en instrumentos vivientes y que, por poco, no le rompe la cadera. Segundo, el nunca negaría un toqueteo por debajo de su cadera, al contrario, incitaba esa afición. Esperaba que esa afición se volviera popular en algún momento. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo en lo de no convertirse en un organillo. Nunca había estado muy unido al mundo musical.  
\- ¡Oh! Ni se me ocurriría lo segundo, querido...-dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras seguía moviéndolo. A Stiles no se le pasó que lo primero si que se le había ocurrido.- Eres demasiado importante para eso...  
-¿Importante? ¿Por que lo dices? -preguntó con curiosidad, haciéndose el inocente, mientras seguía siendo llevado por el maníaco.  
\- Oh...adorable, que buen intento de sacar información...Algo directo, si me preguntas. -Dijo el hombre entre risas- Pronto lo descubrirás...  
Los pasos se pararon por completo, haciendo que ambos quedaran en frente de la cortina. Stiles no quería que esa tela bajase, no le daba buen rollo lo que había detrás de esa cortina. Sobretodo, cuando desde esa distancia, podía ver que estaba manchada de una sustancia que reconocía como sangre.   
\- Te he estado observando, por orden del Benefactor.- Dijo dándole la espalda a Stiles, sin embargo el adolescente podía ver como le seguía mirando por el rabillo del ojo.- Y, ciertamente, vas a ser bastante bien aceptado...en el momento en el que se arreglen algunas cosas.   
Fue ese el momento que decidió el Músico para bajar la tela.   
La bilis subió como un chorro a presión por su garganta, pero fue lo suficientemente frío como para que pudiese anularlo. El ácido sabor le obligo a cerrar los ojos, lo cual agradeció. Ahí estaba la familia Smith.   
Se notaba que el Músico había decidido trabajar duro en este trabajo, puesto que su obra había sido una auténtica monstruosidad. La hija pequeña estaba vestida con un traje rosa con flecos, y sus manos, afiladas como cuchillas, unidas por hilos a su boca, estaban preparados para tocar sobre las piernas de su padre, que habían sido deformadas en un piano. Mientras, el padre, vestido de gala, tenía la mano levantada para golpear con un martillo de grandes dimensiones el cráneo de la madre, la cual, con un arco, estaba preparada para tocar los hilos de la hija. Por como estaban, ya habían tocado una vez y eso había acabado con todo.   
\- Fue un baile asombroso y, aunque no quiero echarme halagos... la música que ha sonado ha sido maravillosa...- Los párpados de Stiles temblaban, no queriendo abrirse, sobre todo ante la revelación de que había bailado al son de una melodía provocado por una familia que se mataba entre si.- Sin embargo, las obligaciones son las obligaciones...y esto es para ti...-El movimiento obligó a Stiles a abrir los ojos. El músico le tendía un sobre marfil.- Una nota del Benefactor...Una orden...tiende hacerlo de vez en cuando...no te preocupes...no lo hace muy a menudo-Dijo sonriendo radiante, como un niño que le dice a otro que los deberes eran algo que ocurría pocas veces.-  
Sus manos temblaban mientras abría el sobre y leía la carta. El dolor de estomago aumento, el dolor le nublo la visión...pero entendió todo lo que pasó antes de desmayarse.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
El grupo de hombres lobo y cazadores subió por las escaleras, oyendo como la madera crujía por su peso. Finalmente, llegaron al ático, siguiendo el olor de Stiles. Observaron la puerta durante unos instantes, no había nombre y estaba cerrada.   
El problema se soluciono gracias a la presencia de varios hombres lobo. La puerta cedió ante la fuerza sobrenatural. El pasillo se abría paso, con las luces completamente arrancadas y con varios marcos vacíos en el pasillo.  
\- Bastante siniestro...- dijo Erika, mientras miraba los marcos torcidos, algunos con escenas naturales en el que el centro estaba vació, completamente blanco, formando unas figuras humanas.   
\- Claro que es siniestro...los demonios son siniestros...-dijo Issac, aun detrás de Derek, mirando sospechosamente al final del pasillo, del que venía la luz de la tarde.  
Un gruñido bajo por parte de Scott y Derek advirtió al beta, dejándole con un mohín de molestia. Mientras, el grupo continuaba marchando por el pasillo hasta encontrarse en un salón mediano. El cuarto estaba completamente vació, exceptuando la figura de Stiles en medio de la habitación.  
Stiles les daba la espalda, mirando a la nada, pero todos reconocieron el olor que desprendía. Sangre.   
-Stiles...- susurro Scott, haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia y se girara, mirándoles. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos de vida, como si mirara a través de ellos. Su rostro tenía una expresión somnolienta, como si acabara de despertar. Lo peor era que su ropa estaba completamente inundada por el líquido rojo y, en su rostro, pequeñas salpicaduras carmesí. Stiles empezó a tambalearse y cayó hacia atrás.  
\- ¡Stiles!- Grito al verlo Scott, lanzándose en su busca, con el brazo extendido y Derek al lado, en la misma posición. Sin embargo, ambos fueron parados por un fuerte dolor. Dos trozos de madera habían sido incrustados en los hombres lobo. Uno en el brazo de Derek y otro en el abdomen de Scott.  
\- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitiros llevároslo...-dijo una voz seria, con un filo que prometía dolor y sufrimiento si no se la obedecía, perteneciente a un hombre que llevaba en brazos a Stiles. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? El hombre miro a la cara del chico.- Es demasiado prometedor...creía que exageraba, pero...¡oh! Ha sido magnifico...  
-¡Suéltalo! -dijo Chris, alzando la pistola, mientras su hija hacía lo propio con su ballesta, a su lado.   
\- Me temo que tengo que declinar la oferta...-dijo, andando hacia atrás, saliendo por una pequeña terraza.- Tenemos prisa y me temo...que tenemos que salir volando...- Su espalda choco con la verja, pero, como si fuera un palo, se dejo caer, inclinando su cuerpo y deslizándose al vació.- ¡Hasta la próxima! -grito, cayendo.  
Todos se lanzaron hacia la ruinosa terraza, esperando ver el cadáver del hombre y con esperanza de que Stiles hubiera sobrevivido. No había nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20-8-5 2-5-14-5-6-1-3-20-15-18 9-19 12-15-15-11-9-14-7. 19-20-9-12-5-19 9-19 14-15-20 19-20-9-12-5-19. 14-5-24-20 9-19 20-8-5 1-3-20-18-5-19-19.
> 
> KEY: [ A1Z26 ]


End file.
